


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風流研究生俏助教》

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風流研究生俏助教》

01

國立長沙大學非人類研究所──什麼都不用說，什麼也不用問，當然也不必去翻查師資陣容與傑出畢業生名單。光是聽到這個閃亮亮的名字，你就應該可以想像出來，這間研究所裡能有多少正常人？

「同學！」清朗溫潤的話音從系辦公室一角的黑板前響起。穿著短袖襯衫、牛仔褲，戴著黑膠框眼鏡的褐髮年輕男人右手捏著一支粉筆，左手拿著一本攤開的筆記本，面前是黑板，臉卻往左扭了一百二十度。  
屁股後頭的長長狐狸尾巴也指向了同一方向。

「吳助教，有……有什麼事嗎？」被叫住的是一個學生模樣的男生，夾腳拖鞋、家居短褲、洗到領口和袖口全都起了「荷葉邊」的米黃色獸耳初音T恤──原先估計是白色。停下腳步看看喚住他的清秀男人，再看看自己的左手──更精確地說，是勾住了左手的那一大團黃白色軟毛，滿是青春痘的大黑臉真真切切地浮出一抹嫣紅。  
粗壯的手臂手腕手掌手指連同手毛，顫顫顫、顫抖了！

察覺到從尖端傳來的謎樣顫抖，被喊作吳助教的男人鬆開長尾巴，抱歉地對他笑了笑，「很癢是不是？不好意思啊，一時空不出手來……」說著闔上左手的筆記本，用下巴和脖子夾住，身子微微一扭，拾起擱在旁邊小鐵櫃頂上的一本厚厚硬皮線裝書，遞過去，「你是剃頭阿……陳教授新帶的學生吧？麻煩幫我把這本書交還給他，謝啦！」

看看荷葉邊宅宅同學夾著書捧著左手走出辦公室時那一臉由激動幸福與不捨交織而成的盪漾，賭三桶肯德基全家桶，這隻手不會洗了，至少到期末。  
什麼？你說吳助教再怎樣不正常吧，好歹是個一米八的成年男人，怎麼好意思在光天化日之下開啟萌化技能，玩兒起了情趣Cosplay？這高仿真電動搖控狐狸尾巴肛塞質量倍兒棒，要多少錢，淘寶有沒有得賣？  
不好意思啊同學，吳助教他……他是狐狸精。

「兀那妖孽，竟敢為禍人間！還不速速現出原形，脫光了躺平！」

安靜沒兩秒，猛聽辦公室門口傳來一聲嬌喝，隨即有一片紅雲滾動，赫然直衝著吳助教而來。不好！難道是長沙市動物園得到了什麼風聲，要來充實園內展示陣容、優化物種基因了？  
不愧為狐妖大本營九門山出品的正牌公司貨，儘管看著實在不怎麼妖孽，尾巴也只有一條──雖說這一條的毛量絕對幹得過正常狐狸的兩條半，吳助教倒是不忙也不慌，鎮定地放下粉筆，抬頭。跟著就聽啪的一聲響，方才用下巴夾住的本子落在了地上，於是一手扶著黑板粉筆槽，彎下腰去，撿了起來。  
直起腰再看，對上一雙閃著飢渴光芒的眼睛。

「咳咳！」乍看宛如索命紅衣厲鬼的長髮女孩勉強收起繞著人家的細腰翹屁股長腿肆無忌憚打轉的眼神，連同那雙幾乎要摸上狐狸尾巴去的手。吸溜了一下口水，清了清嗓子，正兒八經地問道：「吳助教，明天我就要去第三區的一家天師事務所實習了，你聽聽我這句開場白行不行啊？」

吳助教努力幾秒，擠出一個還算成功的笑，「如果你們所裡碰上色鬼，妳出馬肯定搞定。」

厲鬼姑娘嬌羞捧頰，「謝謝助教！」跟著從疑似是乳溝的地方掏出錄音筆，一秒又恢復了正經，「那個，我跟我的Boss討論過了，重新定了論文的方向，聚焦於妖與人之間的差異與共性。我們相信，這個嶄新的方向能夠為非人類領域的研究工作做出前無古人、極富價值的巨大貢獻！為此我有幾個問題想要訪問助教，請您一定要替我解惑。首先：狐妖是否也和狐狸一樣，有所謂的發情期？第二：交合對象的選擇，是人或者非人，對於性慾的緩解是否有差異？第三：怎樣的體位更有助於在交合時吸收人體精氣？第四：男人和女人的精氣，吸入之後的感覺和效果有無差別？第四：狐妖身上有哪些地方是主要敏感帶？第五：人身或獸身，哪一種做起來快感更強？第六……」

一小時後。  
當國立長沙大學非人類研究所最強萬年在讀研究生張起靈走出他的研究室，以傳自龍虎山的正宗天師殺氣逼退徘徊於走廊中的一眾師弟妹，踏入系辦公室，映入眼簾的是一隻長尾巴蔫蔫、好像被天雷劈傻了的狐狸精。  
「吳邪。」藏在直述句裡的疑問句意味，慧根夠的才聽得出來。  
至於藏得更更更深的那點什麼，沒有定期內服外用小張同學口水和X水的凡夫俗子就不要妄想領悟了。

看著他，完全領悟的吳助教眼神死，「不要告訴我，你的論文也有了問題……」

 

02

在中國，你很難找到哪間研究所肯給在讀的研究生們每人一間獨立的研究室，但是，國立長沙大學非人類研究所可以。  
沒奈何，上天註定了這個所裡的眾位研究生無法相親相愛。你總不希望自己苦心鑽研的改良式符咒在發表之前就慘遭「借鑑」與「致敬」、自家式神小鬼因為偷吃同學的零食被五雷符轟成渣渣、畫了陣法召喚小倩反而招來鳳姐的悲慘實況被同學以手機全程錄影，或者在同學拋著媚眼問妖精叔叔哥哥姐姐妹妹咱們今晚約不約時COS一顆閃亮亮的電燈泡吧？

推開對開的雕花木門，頂著微微的寒氣往前走，拐彎再拐彎，沿著以長明燈照亮的昏暗走廊望進去，兩溜兒緊閉的門扉後頭，有太多太多天師界的明日之星，以及太多太多不能說的秘密。例如301門邊掛著的破布號稱是觀落陰順道撿回來的閻王爺內褲、302輸人不輸陣地弄來了一條武媚娘的肚兜、315時不時就傳出推四人麻將的聲音、333的主人明明是個摳腳阿宅卻老愛捏著嗓子唱花鼓戲──鬼才知道唱戲的到底是不是他！340的老兄聽說最近成了火紅的網路靈異小說寫手，填坑論文兩頭燒，正嚴肅地考慮是否辦休學撈錢先、358不曉得在做研究的過程裡得罪了哪路好兄弟，每天門上都要多一個血手印、369胸懷將茅山道術融合唱歌跳舞踢足球推向央視春晚的遠大志向，試鏡試得比誰都勤。而長廊的最後一間研究室……

「小哥，啊……輕一點……」

可惜啊可惜，370號研究室張佈的結界太給力，站在門外，任你修出了天耳通，也不會聽見門裡那小空間充斥的動靜。  
室內幽暗，只有桌角亮著一盞檯燈。電腦是開著的，螢幕卻已進入休眠，不曉得被人晾著有多久了。兩個男人面對面地抱坐在寫字桌前的電腦椅上，下身緊貼。下面那個衣衫基本還算完整，只是解了褲頭，此時正一下下極快地挺動腰胯，頂得坐在他身上那人晃動不止，呻吟不斷，緊抱著他的背，表情似哭似笑，面頰和赤裸的身子都泛起了一層淺粉紅。  
可惜啊可惜，真心太可惜，一條甩啊甩的蓬鬆狐狸尾巴遮住了二人的交合處，只能從他們的動作和神情、不絕於耳的肢體拍打聲和椅子的吱嘎聲，揣想出大尾巴底下的旖旎光景。

「唔？」  
感覺原本扶著腰的那雙手往下滑，捏住自己的屁股，非人類研究所唯一的非人助教狐妖吳邪一下挑開半瞇的眼睛，身子扭動幾下。想當然耳，掙扎未果，兩瓣臀肉被扳開，整個人接著被使勁兒地往下按，股間的粗硬肉刃進到了更深處。  
抽送暫停，兩個人一齊低吟出聲，一個是爽得嘆氣，一個是疼得吸氣。狐狸尾巴毛有微炸的傾向。  
深呼吸幾口氣，吳邪挺直上身，瞪著近在鼻尖前的那雙黑眼睛，皺眉抗議，「你是怕搞不死我，還是不知道自己有多大？」

從眼底漾起的笑意研判，非人類研究所萬年在讀研究生張起靈同學無疑把這句話跟「誇獎」、「撒嬌」、「挑逗」等概念畫上了等號，一面又開始挺腰，一面張嘴咬上對方的耳朵。  
尖尖的、毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵。  
──情趣嘛，你懂的。

「啊！」吳邪的身體和尾巴馬上都軟了，胯下的東西卻硬得抖了抖，直往外出水。忍不住三兩下撩高了小張同學的上衣，把性器貼上他的腹部，就著身下抽插的節奏，一下一下地在他身上磨蹭。不止如此，微挺的乳尖也與緊實的肌肉磨擦著，麻癢感簡直鑽心，從腳底一路爽到了頭皮。黃白色長尾巴在屁股後頭一顛一晃。  
「小哥……嗯……」啃咬般的吻從耳朵滑到了頸側，吳助教順從地側了側頭，忽然想到一件事情，張口便問了出來，「你……你覺得我哪裡敏感？」

張起靈抬臉看看他，秉持以行動替代言語的風格，雙手捏緊狐狸屁股，狠狠地來了一記深頂。

「啊！是……是小紅問的，說是她的論文需要……嗚！慢點！慢……你別……我沒跟她說什麼不該說的……啊啊……」  
伴隨著高頻率的響亮啪啪聲，吳邪口中哀哀告饒，眉梢眼角卻有絲絲笑意──嘴巴說不出吃醋只有用身體表達的這種悶騷設定，一旦接受了，其實也挺帶感的，是吧？  
太帶感了，後穴縮了縮，腦袋上的尖尖獸耳動了動，「她還問我……嗯？」

做愛的時候分神真是一種最要不得的壞習慣，而要迅速有效地導正偏差習慣，有必要採取最為直接狠戾粗暴的手段。  
張起靈牙一咬，霍地抱著吳邪站起身，把人放上寫字桌，兩條長腿往肩上一架，箍著他的腰，壓低自己的身體，用力吸吮他那已被摩擦到發硬的乳尖。粗硬的陰莖盡根插入，循著記憶撞向甬道的敏感點。  
不要懷疑，狐狸精再不乖乖躺好任操，張天師就要肉棒符咒術法齊上了。

嗷！小哥起來，這姿勢壓到我的尾巴了！  
吳邪張嘴，臨到嘴邊的呼喊卻被一波波衝腦的巨大快感扭轉成一聲聲長吟。而後，直到兩個人都射精為止，不知道多長時間，他再也沒有機會發出呻吟以外的聲音。

「小紅還問我……用人身和獸身原形，哪一種做起來感覺更爽？這年頭的小姑娘腦子究竟都裝的啥？」  
當吳助教總算把這句話講完整，啪啪啪和嗯嗯啊啊聲都徹底停了。一人一妖已經回到了椅子上，依然是親暱抱坐著的姿勢，感受著高潮後的餘韻。狐狸尾巴毛蓬亂不堪，沾了好些黏糊糊的白液，它的主人暫時還沒有力氣做清理。

哪怕射了精，被濕熱柔軟的甬道緊緊夾住的感覺仍是說不出的美好。小張同學於是努力拋開心裡那點酸意，試著也開了一次腦洞，想像了一下所謂的「人獸交」──真正意義上的，然後輕輕挑眉：想試？

「想死！」吳邪氣樂了，這是串燒狐狸的節奏？「你他娘的到底知不知道自己是什麼尺寸？」

吻住開開合合的嘴，這一回，張起靈終於笑開了金口，「你知道就好。」然後是汗水濡濕的髮鬢、線條漂亮的頸子，刻意挑著衣領遮不住的位置，種下更多草莓，「晚上吃肯德基全家桶？」

狐狸精低笑，「你掏錢，三桶。」


End file.
